


Beauty and the Beast

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Disney Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a Brat, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Stubborn Dean Winchester, im sure there will be more tags as we go, probably in the epilogue, sammys a sweetie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: A destiel fic based off the movie Beauty and the Beast. I hope y'all like it <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Disney Destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beauty and the Beast

What started once as the story of a life worth living, a life full of riches and wonders alike, quickly turned to one of darkness and despair. Though, I did not need to turn out as such. 

In a castle hidden in the deepest depths of the forest, lived a king and his two sons. One, a young handsome prince devoted to his kingdom, his people, and all those around him. A wonder to all those who looked up to him. Sweet and kind with a heart of pure gold. But the other son, he was a sight more of his father. Full of malice and hung on power. Ready for the day he would rule the kingdom in his father stead, and all those under him would worship at his feet. 

He was the opposite of his brother for his father had made sure of it. He spent all hours of the day grooming his son to be the hardened ruler he was, making sure that when he was gone his son would be the same man he was. Feared by the people rather than loved. And his son, his poor son who was none the wiser, became exactly that. 

Years went by as the kingdom watched on with horror and their prince and future king grew darker with each passing day. Perhaps even darker than his father. Until finally the dreadful day came. 

The king fell ill soon after the eldest prince turned twenty-one, and passed not long after. The loss of a king who the people had feared for so long and now, were terrified of what their futures would hold in the hands of the prince. 

On the day of his coronation the castle was filled with nobles and royalty, though there was not a smile in the room nor a lifted spirit as the young prince knelt before the priest. All the royal ladies in the lands were present and ready to make their best attempt at becoming the lands next queen, even if it meant being married to the unbearable prince. 

All eyes in the hall were on the prince as the priest stood over him with the crown above his head, all breaths held, and then… A gust of wind blew through the hall, the castle was shrouded in darkness, and a chill crept its way through the crowd. The prince stood and turned to face the parting crowd, revealing a haggard old woman stumbling through them, bent over her cane and covered in a tattered old cloak. Barely able to walk she made her way to the steps where the prince stood over her, and dropped to her knees before him. He waited, shoulders squared and eyes sharp as he glowered down at her. 

"Please, young prince," she spoke as she tilted up to look at the prince, her voice broken and waivered, "the winter is strong and I have no place to shelter from the bitter cold. I beg of you, please grant me shelter on this dark night."

The eldest prince laughed over the stunned silence of the hall, then looked back down to the old woman, "You want me to let you stay here?! How dare you, old hag! I wouldn't even let you lay with the horses."

He continued to laugh as the old woman reached into her cloak, "I have not much, but I can give you this in return for safe shelter."

"What can you give me that I do not already have," he scoffed. 

"A rose," she held it out before her in a trembling hand, "the most beautiful rose any have ever seen. I offer it to you in return for a warm night, else I shall die in the storm."

The eldest prince took a few steps down towards the offered rose and smacked it out of the old woman's hand. "Listen to me, old hag," he whispered, leaning down towards her, "you are worth nothing to me, nor is your rose. Leave my castle and take your chances with the storm. Should I never see you again after tonight, it would be no woe of mine. Away with you!"

The prince turned and walked back to the top of the stairs as the old woman moved to reach for her rose, nearly falling over as she did. The youngest prince who had watched on in horror, hurried down the steps to gather the delicate flower and gently handed it to the old woman. 

"I am sorry about my brother," he whispered gently to her, "I wish there was more I could do."

When she took the rose from him she held his hands in hers for a brief moment, "A gentle soul you have, young prince, that of your mother's." Then she turned back to where the eldest prince was now standing by the throne, "But you. You have the blackened soul of your father and only malice in your heart."

The woman stood with her cane, holding a weathered hand out towards the eldest prince, "Until you can learn to love, truly love, and receive it equally in return, I curse you and all inside this castle. You will become the heartless beast you are inside for all of eternity, unless you heed my words. If by the time the last petal on this rose falls, you have not found love, you will remain a beast forever and damn all those trapped here with you."

The prince laughed again, mocking and cruel, "You curse me, old hag? For even if you could, I could get any in this hall to love me now and end your reign of terror before it began."

"Perhaps," she coughed once before continuing, "but it would not be true. And once I leave these walls it will not be so easy for you, for you will be forgotten, left behind in the cold as you have done to me. Cast aside and shadowed by the darkness of your life."

The prince felt a small twinge of fear twist inside his gut as the old woman placed the rose on the steps then slowly walked away. When she reached the open doors where she had entered, she stopped and turned back to the prince, "Till the last petal falls, young prince," and then she was gone. 

After a moment of silence fell over the hall, the young prince shook it off and turned back to the priest behind him as he knelt again, "Finish this!"

The priest swallowed hard and held the crown in his hands above the prince's head again, but before he could say anything he jumped back with a gasp of horror. 

"What is wrong, Priest?! I said finish-" The prince stopped dead as a shooting pain shot through his body. His hands fisted as pain clamped them shut and he watched as they turned into hair covered paws, pure black claws growing where his nails once were,hair covering every inch of his body. 

He stumbled backwards down the stairs, watching as his body turned into exactly what the old woman had said, a beast. A hideous monster that had everyone in the hall running out of the castle in fear. Though he could pay them no mind as the pain of the change shot through every ounce of him, until finally he was no longer man. And when he saw his reflection in the glass of one of the windows, the monster inside now out, staring back at him with cold dark eyes, he let out an earth shattering roar that echoed through the now empty castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> More to come loves! Let me know what you think so far and I'll have an update for you soon <3


End file.
